The Great Old Ones and the Outer Gods of Mythos
The Great Old Ones and the Outer Gods of the Mythos is the team of alien gods of horrors came to seek and conquer our world and bring global chaos and manipulate the human race with their twisted psychic power of madness. But in the other side of their world, they use their powers to battle their common enemies, the Malachians whom are attempting to take over the City of R'lyeh and Outer Space. Be very wary of them or you might end up with them in the endless cycle of insanity and chaos. Origins Author's note: the following origins and profiles are original and are specifically based on Cthulhu, Great Old Ones, Outer Gods, Elder Things and the works of Howard Philips Lovecraft. This is the version of the artist and writer himself. Once Upon a Time in the Ancient Times Many eons ago, Cthulhu, the most powerful Great Old One of the Mythos, nearly destroyed the Elder Things during the prehistoric era where he completely destroyed its followers until the giant meteor wiping out entire living dinosaurs and Cthulhu retreated to his ancient forgotten City of R'lyeh and the Elder Things retreated to the mountains which later to be known as the Mountain of Madness. Eons later, the cults dedicated to Cthulhu and other gods from the Cthulhu Mythos worshipped to them while some others were transformed into their servants and armies throughout centuries when the time is right to dominate the world. But it was until the famed author, Howard Philips Lovecraft, wrote incredible dark stories in the early 20th century and it became most recognized books of all time. When Lovecraft passed away, many writers made stories of what its known as the Lovecratian Horror. And surprisingly, the forbidden gods have many fans from merchandises of toys, comic books, movies, television shows, video games, and board games in the 21st century. But beyond from the watchful eyes of humans, the gods have their own story to tell and it's not part of the Lovecraftian Horror, it's something else after that... A Rude Awakening Somewhere in the South Pacific, the forgotten city of R'lyeh was discovered by an unknown alien ship, looking for resource for their home planet in a far away galactic solar system. There lies Cthulhu, the Great Old One of the Mythos, sleeps for many eons until he was disturbed by the machine used to open it and then attempt to open his casket until Cthulhu suddenly awakened and attacked his intruder with his madness manipulation, driving his enemies into insanity and then executed them. As the last one of these uninvited guests stood before him, Cthulhu interrogated him and was told that they were the Malachians, a race of Cthulhu copycats, but Cthulhu viewed them as the Elder Things and so he simple sucked his blood to revitalize. As Cthulhu sets out to destroy the Malachians' hidden outpost, he'll seeks the help of his closet ally, Dagon, the King of the Deep Ones. The Great Old Ones Cthulhu met with Dagon and Hydra, the rulers of the Deep Ones, and requested them for assistance to guard his secret daughter, Cthylla, as well his City of R'lyeh from the Malachians while he was away. But, they too encountered the Malachians and they need his assistance which Cthulhu took care of their little problem as he destroyed the enemy alien scout ship deep in the ocean floor. After that little problem has been solved, his request was accepted and Cthulhu went to visit his old friend, Nyarlathotep in Egypt. But he visits to Nyarlathotep's territory, however, they were under attacked by the Malachians and Cthulhu intervened to help his ally and pushed them back and out of his Black Pyramid but then they slaughtered the Malachians in cold blood. After defeating the Malachians, they were told that Nyarlathotep's Nameless Daughter and Cthylla were abducted and Cthulhu was furious as well the Crawling Chaos who vowed to her if anyone dared to touch her with their filthy hands. But as for Cthulhu, he thoughtfully knows that it was his half-brother, Hastur, the Unspeakable One, is behind of this kidnapping but Nyarlathotep heeds his warning to him. Unfortunately, Cthulhu used the Book of Necronomicon and transported himself to outer space where he can find Hastur and confront him. But as for Nyarlathotep, he travelled the world to find his daughter while gather other gods to fight the Malachians. In outer space, Cthulhu found himself in the empty planet filled with darkness and stars where the Mi-Go's roaming around until he finally found Hastur who was expected to see him and Cthulhu was about to fight his half-brother but Hastur convinced him long enough that it was the Malachians themselves who kidnapped Cthylla and they had some help. Convinced, Cthulhu was unwillingly helping him as they're heading to the Malachians' outpost on his planet. There at the only alien outpost they established, Cthulhu and Hastur watched them as they saw dozens of Mi-Go's were captured and exploited his domain; they must be stopped as Cthulhu foolishly battled the Malachians without a clear strategy but he did what he had to do by freeing all of the Mi-Go's and the Byakhees from his domain. But the battle against the Malachians, however, Cthulhu was knocked unconscious as he was hit by an unknown energy blast before Hastur unwillingly attempt to save him but it was too late. Cthulhu fell into endless abyss until someone or something saved him from his eternal damnation. The Outer Gods Meanwhile in the human world, Nyarlathotep was searching for his daughter, hoping to find any trace of her while he's gathering the other gods of Great Old Ones and his kind, the Outer Gods which he visited Abhoth in Mount Voormithadreth. He instantly spoke about his missing daughter and the Malachians, they can help him and Cthulhu to destroy the imposters, including the clues of his daughter's whereabouts. Nyarlathotep does not worry about her. He knows exactly what she was doing while she was abducted. Next, he visited The Woods of Thousand Young where he speaks Shub-Niggurath, the Black Goat of the Thousand Young, and asked for her aid against the Malachians. She was welcomed but she must protect her domain from the intruders since their arrival at the same time as Cthulhu's until her woods' defenses have been breached as the Malachians attacked her domain and Nyarlathotep joined the battle to help Shub-Niggurath and repel their attack, using their Chaotic powers to quell them with fear and insanity causing their enemies to berserk to kill each other or kill themselves, committing suicide. After the bloody repelled attack, Nyarlathotep was told that his daughter is at Dunkelhüngel in Germany where Cyäegha, the Destroying Eye, is residing there. So he will have to travel to Germany and retrieve his daughter back from her. As he arrived on the German hills of Dunkelhüngel, he found and stand before the corpses of the Malachians laying before her castle. Why did she not escape is a clear understatement because she doesn't want to escape or leave without her protectors or jailers as "bodyguards" which he knew. Nyarlathotep knew that she wouldn't leave her place if she wants to but at that time, she must remain there just in case if these imposters will ever come to her. He entered the castle normally like a gentleman, ignoring the corpses of their fallen common foes from the castle gate to corridor to her chamber at the top of the tower. There he met Cyäegha the Destroying Eye with her five "bodyguards" known as the Vaeyens. Before he asked about his daughter, Cyäegha brought her to her father, safe and sound and she enjoyed to torment her so-called abductors thanks to Nyarlathotep's teachings. Nyarlathotep and his muted daughter are reunited and they have very little time for conversation with Cyäegha for tea time. After a short conversation, Cyäegha revealed to him that the Malachians were not the only ones who attempted to attack the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods as she shown it to him at the dungeon. A humanoid-like squid with blue skin with a familiar blood from the past, a past that had nearly wiped out the Elder Gods and the Elder Things. Nyarlathotep know this blood but not this humanoid creature which it was new to them. With the reveal is known to him, Nyarlathotep seeks out to find the answer of where these humanoid creatures came from by seeking out one last Outer God in outer space but he's not going to like or at least as he visits to his father. His father was Azathoth, the Blind Idiot God. And they have a long talk with each other. The Elder Things Meanwhile in somewhere in the unknown world, Cthulhu was found himself in the cold crystal cavern and revitalized after he was hit by the unknown but familiar energy power. Regaining his powers back, Cthulhu was finding his way out of the cave but he was stopped and confronted by Kthanid, the Ennead and the "brother" and "good version" of Cthulhu though he's the last Elder God, who bears his hatred with him and his brethren for murdering his family while he was lay sleeping. Cthulhu had no time for squabbling with him but Kthanid sprung to attack him but he deflected his attack and was about to leave the cave which it was Kthanid's domain, the Crystal Cave of Elysia. But Kthanid won't stop at nothing as he lunges his attack again as he pushed him outside and down to the ground and was about to finish him but Cthulhu beat him down and told him to stop and killing him won't bring his family back from the dead as well denied the allegation he had many years ago although it's true. Cthulhu spared his life for once and leave him behind as he ventures to the unknown, deep into the treacherous frozen land. Cthulhu traveled far and wide to find his daughter but then he found himself a familiar place where he ever lived and battled the Elder Things before for millions of years. Remembering the past, he retraced his steps and their fleeing steps to the mountains while reliving his horrors he created to the earthly creatures to be extinct. Then, he was surrounded and confronted by the nomadic blue skinned humanoids with squid heads while one with four arms as their leader of the pack. Cthulhu sensed something familiar but this is new to him as he readied his sword to strike upon them and slay one of them. These strange fiends were formidable warriors but one by one Cthulhu slain them all because they were no match for his might and fear and defeated the four-armed warrior. But as he sucked his blood from him, Cthulhu tasted the blood that shocked him as he know who they are. The warriors he faced were the new breed of the Elder Things, in the image of his race. Frustrated and realized what he has done, Cthulhu demanded the answer from his Kthanid as he brought the corpses of the Elder Ones into his cave. Kthanid was stunned and horrified to see his kind killed by one of their own because he doesn't want to see violence and death to him and his home planet. What he was hiding is the answer what Cthulhu wants and Kthanid finally admitted as he explained to him. When he and the Great Old Ones were banished to Earth, the Cthulhi was at the state of conflict and Kthanid have intervened with his power to end the tension and the Elder Things including the Malachians were separated from them which he realized if he slay them, he would betray his brethren, the Elder Gods. So he casted the Malachians away from the star while he kept one of the Elder Things at bay in his home planet until he realized his mistake. The Elder Things he kept were evolved into Elder Cthulhi and they lived in a peaceful but nomadic land that has been corrupted or went mentally insane because of fear and madness. But the Malachians, meanwhile, they abandoned the influence of the Great Old Ones, the Outer Gods and the Elder Gods and focus on technologies from the galaxies and established their own heathen empire to expand and exploit any planet they can find for science and twisted technology they've created it. The Malachians are both Elder Things and Cthulhi as Cthulhu knows the truth about them and the Elder Cthulhi. But still, he must find his daughter before they would do something worse as he intend to find out what are the Elder Cthulhi and the Malachians up to with or without Kthanid which he decided not to. Cthulhu went to the Elder Cthulhi's domain on the valley where he battled these nomads to get the answers about the Malachians and his kidnapped daughter from the Elder Chieftain. Fighting his way to their chieftain's hut, he confronted him and about to beat him in a bloody pulp but was stopped by the chieftain's daughter and Cthulhu lowered him down as he let him go. Then, he got the answers what he need as he learned that the Malachians were planning to create the copycat city called T'leth that it will destroy his City of R'lyeh and they will use his daughter as a sacrifice after their blackmailing failed before that happened. With his answers received, Cthulhu must return to Earth in other way until he was picked up by Hastur and transported back to our planet to make a plan of attack. The Wrath of Cthulhu Back in the City of R'lyeh, Cthulhu and his allies are gathered and staged a plan to attack the Malachians in the False City called T'leth. But where to find it is impossible until Cthulhu's sons found the way to that place beneath the Gulf of Mexico while they were looking for their sister and that's the alien portal built by the Malachians for bring their army for the invasion. Using the portal is a good thing but they need the exact location of T'leth and that's why the Demon Trinity Brothers were sent to infiltrate and locate the city. After the Demon Trinity Brothers successfully located the City of T'leth in miles away from Earth, Cthulhu and his allies seized the portal and entered the heathen City of T'leth with a massive army of the Deep Ones as the first wave of the attack, breaching their defenses. Wave after wave, the Great Old Ones and Outer Gods crushed every Malachian soldiers in their wake of wrath for their meddling on them and their domains while Cthulhu is fighting his own way to find and save his daughter where she believed to be held at the sacrificial altar and he must save her before it is too late. But before he could reach the altar, he was intervened and assisted by Kthanid who was forced himself to fight their common enemy because he does not want to see Planet Earth to be destroyed by the Malachians' super weapon. If they destroy the planet, Cthulhu would have lost everything he have ever done to take over the planet he had for many ages. Cthulhu was forced to stop their super weapon but he always want to save his daughter first and told his "brother" to find a way slow their super weapon down. As he finally reached the altar, he confronted the Malachian leader only known as Malachi himself and found his daughter alive, chained but unchanged as her emotion remained fearless, waiting for her father to come to rescue her as Cthulhu is readied to fight this imposter with his dark arts but he was cheated by Malachi's plasma handgun with the Elder Energy, weakening him into a critical condition as he's been tormented by his weakness but Cthulhu is not giving up and he will never surrender to the Malachians, not to anyone, and not to those who seek to destroy him until his true power is unleashed: his Chaos Aura and destroyed his cheating gun and beating Malachi with all of his dark powers but not before he destroyed his hidden super weapon first with his true form. After destroying the super weapon, Cthulhu began to destroy the City of T'leth, crushing and wasting the Malachians in his wake with his power of Madness and Mental Manipulation and his allies uses their own powers against them except Kthanid who is against it but only to stand and watch to such violent death and destruction and madness. After the Malachians are defeated by driven insane and mad, they returned to their normal state and confront Malachi one last time as his nemesis went insanely mad as he witnessed their madness and was about to kill Cthulhu's daughter but Cthylla tricked Malachi as she freed herself and used her manipulation power on him during her so-called "captive" at all the time, waiting to see how powerful and feared Cthulhu is. As she was about to kill him, Cthulhu spared his life but he puts his final madness into his mind to remind him that he underestimated his madness and power of fear so he won't challenge Cthulhu, the Great Old Ones, the Outer Gods, and perhaps the Elder Gods ever again. But someday, he would eventually return once his hallucination is removed from his mind. With the Malachians fled in panic with terror and mad, the Great Old Ones and the Outer Gods destroyed the False City of T'leth in outer space and the balance of the universe has been restored which they did the impossible. They've saved Earth from the immediate threat from the corrupt star. The cosmos have returned to normal, for now at leasts, and Cthulhu returned to the City of R'lyeh as his secret daughter is save for now and returned to his slumber as well the others returned to whence they came. However, this is just the beginning of their new cycle... The Aftermath of Madness After the fall of T'leth and the rise of R'lyeh begins, Cthulhu and his darkest allies set their sight on our planet but there is another competitors as the Syndrome Invaders leader named Fleet Admiral Morlok challenged Cthulhu with the iron fist. But as Cthulhu and the Gods of R'lyeh returned to where they came and peace has returned to Earth just for once after defeating Fleet Admiral Morlok, who knows what will happened next in the future... Team Members Cthulhu The Great Old One. Cthulhu is the Ancient One who slaughtered his old nemesis, the Elder Things, during the Prehistoric times and the ruler of his ancient city of R'lyeh. Worshipped by his followers, he transformed his cultists into his Warriors of R'lyeh as his army, along with his servants he commanded Soggoths and Star Spawns. But, his main powers are Hiberation, Madness and Mental Manipulation, Malleable Anatomy, Reforming, Telepathy, Tentacle Extension, and Wing Manifestation as well taking his enemies' blood for his revitalization. He wields the Blade of R'lyeh, otherwise known as the Blade of Cthulhu. Nyarlathotep The Crawling Chaos. Nyarlathotep is the Outer God and the Black Pharaoh who ruled over the Nameless City and worshipped by his cultists becoming his Crawling Warriors of Chaos; he also commanded his servants like Nightgaunt, Flying Polyp, and Haunting Horrors. He is also called the God of Thousand Form as he has many forms, many names, and manipulate the humans, including the Malachians, as he's toying them to drive them into insanity. He had a wife named Yhoundeh, a elk-goddess of Hyperborean Age, and he's the closest ally of Cthulhu. Father Dagon The King of the Deep Ones. Dagon was once a Babylonian God of Water during the ancient times now he's ruler of the dark waters of the Deep Ones. Together with his wife, Mother Hydra, and his closest ally, Cthulhu, they formed the triad of gods and it was worshipped by the Deep Ones. Mother Hydra The Queen of the Deep Ones. Hydra was once the mythical creature of the Greek mythology now the wife of Dagon. Like her husband and her ally, Cthulhu, she too took the part of the triad of the gods, worshipped by her followers and the Deep Ones. Hastur The Unspeakable One. Hastur is the King in Yellow and the God of Shepard which his name was Haïta the Shepard. He commanded the Mi-Go's and the Byakhees as his servants as well his cultists. Shub-Niggurath The Black Goat of the Woods with a Thousand Young. She is known as the Outer God of fertility and appears as a gigantic mass of black tentacles and mouths with numerous teeth and slime dripping out the sides. But aside of her true form, she appeared as a dark beautiful and sexy satyr. She also has over 1,000 young who accept sacrifices in her name. She also commanded Ghouls, Dark Young, Fungi Yuggoth. She also transformed her followers and cultists into her loyal servants in appearance of dark Beastmen and satyrs. She's also the mother of Ithaqua, Zhar and Lloigor (Hastur), Nug and Yeb, (Yog-Sothoth) and Yig (Byatis). Zhar and Lloigor The Twin Obscenities. These beings came from the star Arcturus but they dwelled beneath the buried city of Alaozar on the Plateau of Sung in Burma. They were worshipped by the cult known as Tcho-Tcho's Brotherhood of of the Star Treader". Zhar has the ability of projecting itself with astrally form of the Tulku and telepathically transmit its urges to its worshippers while Lloigor has the power and control of the wind, which he can use to snare and capture any unfortunates who chance upon it, especially the Malachians. Tsathoggha The Sleeper of N'kai. This great pale toad-like creature who lived generally underground has been existed since the destruction of Valusia. He (or it since the gender is mystery) was worshipped by wide-range of people and the Toad Cult and he resided in Yoth or Mount Voormithadreth or possibly in a modern day Hungarian village of Stregoicavar. He also sits on the top of the Black Stone, an artifact source of his power. Ithaqua The Wendigo. Ithaqua is the abomination snow demon who lives in the very cold and dark territory of his, hunting down the unwary travelers and intruders and slays them gruesomely who trespassing in his domain with his bloody club and bare hands. Rhan-Tegoth He of Ivory Thorne. Rhan-Tegoth is one of the Great Old Ones who depicted as the amphibious ape and insect-like creature and lived in a massive temple somewhere in northern areas of the Arctic with three levels of non-human structures and sats on his Ivory Throne. He kills his sacrifices by half crushing and puncturing them with his tentacles then suck their face as well his intruders like the Malachians. Watcher of the Green Pyramid No one knows what this creature is but some men said that he's guarding the mysterious Green Pyramid. Adding to it's duty, the Watcher is possibly the special servant to Nyralathotep but officially there are no evidences about it. Rumor suggests that he might be Gobogeg. Yig The Father of Serpents. Yig is the Great Old One from Mexico which he was almost identical to Quetzalcoatl but he was worshipped his race, the Serpent Men, and he will put his curse on the humans who killed the snakes and the Malachians who discriminately killing his worshippers and desecrated his idols and temple. Atlach-Nacha The Spider God. Atlach-Nacha is the Spinner in Darkness who bridging a vast chasm with his web and lived in Mount Voormithadreth. What will happened when his web is finished is very unknown, although it will causes or contributes to the end of the world as we know it. He was worshipped by the Andaman Islands, by the Spider Leng and by the Tcho-Tcho of South Asia. He is a friend of Tsathoggha and Haon-Dor. Ghatanothoa The Dark God. Ghatanothoa is the first born son of Cthulhu. He was described as mummified demon with wings and eyeballs on his chest. He's the leader of Demon Trinity Brothers. Ythogtha The Thing in the Pit. Ythogtha is the second son of Cthulhu. He was described as the Deep One with one eye like Cyclops. But unlike his Demon Trinity Brothers, he's a fun timer and listens to Emo-rock music through his MP3 player. Zoth-Ommog The Dweller in the Depths. Zoth-Ommog is the third son of Cthulhu. He was described as the creature-like starfish with the head of the dinosaur. He's Gothic demon and very respected to his father and his brothers. Bokrug The Great Water Lizard. Bokrug is the Doom of Sarnath who slept in the lake between Ib and the city of Sarnath until he was awaken when the humans stole his idol for his worshippers. In the one thousandth anniversary of Ib's destruction, Bokrug rose up and destroyed the city of Sarnath, leaving no ruins behind. Afterwards, many eons later, he was awaken once again but this time, it's the Malachians. Abhoth The Source of Uncleanliness. Abhoth is one of the Outer Gods who is also the source of miscreation of abomination. He resided in Mount Voormithadreth or possibly in Y'qaa and worshipped by only cult known as the Unclean Ones, led by Yeb, devoted to him. He has a twisted and cynical mind and communicates telepathically with the others near him. Chaugnar Faugn The Feeder. Chaugnar Faugn is the Horror from the Hill who came to the Earth from another dimension many eons ago and created his servants known as the Miri Nigri from these amphibian creatures who later mated the early humans to produce the hybrid which eventually evolved into the horrid Tcho-Tcho. He's depicted as a worst aspects combined with octopus, elephant and a human being, based on the idol made of and unknown element. When he's hungry, Chaugnar Faugn moves quickly for its size and use his lamprey-like "trunk" to drain the blood from any organism he encountered. Cyäegha The Destroying Eye. The one-eyed being has many eyes on her tentacles and resides many places like the nearby farming village of Freihausgarten and the mountain of Dunkelhügel in Germany. She was served by toad-like monsters called the Nagäae. She is both protected and imprisoned by five lesser demons known as the Vaeyen, served as her "bodyguards." Cthugha The Burning One. Cthugha is the Living Flame, hence his resemblance of giant living ball of fire, and was served by his Flame Creatures. He's the progeny of Aphoom-Zhah. He was worshipped by several cults from the east, from the Nestarian offshoot to Zoarastrainism centered in Mumbai, India, (a large number of the members which are unaware that the entity they worship is Cthugha), and a small independent cult known as the Slaves of the Flame Undying from Egypt. Aphoom-Zhah The Cold Flame. Aphoom-Zhah is the Lord of the Pole because he's trapped, like Ithaqua, above the Arctic Circle. He came to Earth from the star Fomalhaut, briefly visiting planet Yashk (Neptune) before taking up his residence at Mount Yarak, a legendary mountain atop the North Pole. When the Elder Gods tried imprison him, Aphoom-Zhah erupted with his fury, freezing the land around. He has the power of freezing whatever he touches, even unleashing his rage to freeze the Malachian surrounding him. He is the father of Rhan-Tegoth, along his spawns, Gnoph-Keh and Voorm, and was revered and worshipped by non-humans such as the Grophkeh, the Vroomi, and his own race of minions, the spectral Ylideem. Kthanid The Ennead. Kthanid is the "brother" and the "good version" of Cthulhu. He looks like his sibling but has golden eyes. He is the leader of the Elder Gods who was the responsible for banishing his brother and the Great Old Ones to Earth before binding them. He bears his hatred for the old ones for they had killed his family while he was lay sleeping. He wields the Blade of the Ennead and residing in the crystal cave of Elysia. Cthylla The Secret Daughter of Cthulhu. Cthylla is youngest blood relative daughter who followed her father's footsteps. Like Cthulhu's personality and powers, she is the sadist and loves to toy her enemies with the essence and her charm of fear and darkness. The Nameless Daughter of Nyarlathotep Nyarlathotep's own muted daughter wearing a mask and she is called the Muted Mask. She never speaks but only her father with her telepathic communication. Like her father, she enjoyed toying humans and eventually the Malachians as the Little Crawling Chaos. Yog-Sothoth The Beyond One. Yog-Sothoth is the second powerful Outer God of the Mythos. He's the Gate and the Key of all dimensions to his realm. He's a strict, stern, and serious god and the grandson of Azathoth who guarded his gates from undesirable intruders, mostly the Malachians. Azathoth The Blind Idiot God. Azathoth is the Daemon Sultan and the utter highly most powerful god of the Mythos. He loves to toying his victims, even the Malachians, and driven them into insanity with his glorious absolute Nuclear Chaos across the multi-verse. He's the father of Nyarlathotep and the great-great-grandfather of Cthulhu. Inspiration * Inspired from Cthulhu Saves the World. * Based on the Old Ones, Outer Gods, and Elder Things from the Cthulhu Mythos depicted by famous author, Howard Philips Lovecraft and other well know associates to his works. * Fact: Kthanid is the Elder God though he's a "brother" and a "good version" of Cthulhu. Category:Database Category:Unknown Allied Alliance Category:Dark Allied Alliance Category:Non-Aligned Team